The Girl from District 2
by RRfangirl104
Summary: Annabeth has to go into the twenty-seventh Games... and win. She woke up on Reaping Day in District 2 and her name was drawn. Only catch is, she isn't the only demigod in this world. Percy is there also, but in District 4. Annabeth must be crowned Victor and find Percy or risk never returning to her own universe. And figure out who put her in the history of her favorite books.
1. 1 - The 'Luckiest' Girl in District 2

**A/N:**** I chose to write this because these are my favourite series. Also I would like to ask for constructive criticism only no flames. I hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. All credit goes to the authors.**

**Chapter 1 - The 'Luckiest' Girl in District 2**

The first thing that popped into my mind when I woke up was, "Where am I?" I wasn't in my bed inside the Athena Cabin and I was nowhere I had ever been to before, so you can imagine my initial reaction when two young girls who looked nearly identical to me came running in, leaped onto the bed and started bouncing on me chanting, "It's Reaping Day! It's Reaping Day!"

"Ruby Mae and Opal Jane, what did I tell you about barging into your sister's room like that?" queried a woman's voice that sounded more than a little annoyed. I glanced at the now wide open door and saw a lean, middle aged, grey eyed lady staring at me. "I'm sorry Sweetie. I tried to tell them not to wake you because I knew how you had wanted to get a good rest for today."

"Rest? Why would I want to get such a good rest for today?" I glanced at my surroundings and noticed photographs of the little girls, the woman, a man with blond hair, and I positioned on a desk and some others with me standing in a small group of girls and guys that all had similar features.

"Why, surely you haven't forgotten that today is Reaping Day? You have been training exceptionally hard all year because you want to go into the Games and be crowned Victor."

"Oh, yeah!" I say, trying to make it sound like I knew what was going on. I figured that the people in the room now were my 'sisters' and 'mother', the man in the photo was my 'father' and the people I was standing with in the other were my 'friends'. "Of course I remember that! I am so excited and can't wait for the Reaping!" I exclaim with mock enthusiasm.

"Well then, you had better get down to the kitchen and eat up. Then I'll help you get your best clothes on and we'll all head to the square together and pray that your name is pulled this year," she stated with a knowing wink. I followed her and my supposed siblings to the kitchen and sat down to eat. It was oatmeal, but it wasn't the kind I remembered. The stuff that came to memory was a nice light brown with brown sugar and milk; the mush resting on my place setting at the dinner table in a plain white bowl was a grayish colour and lumpy with nothing to add to it.

I ate the slop quickly so as not to taste it as much. When I had finished it all _Mother _shooed me into the washroom to bathe and brush my hair and teeth. I then wrapped a scratchy wool towel around myself and clambered up to the bedroom that I awoke in and got the light lavender dress with a small ribbon that she had set out for me on and descended back to the main floor to let the rest of the family examine me.

"Oh Annabeth, you look lovely!" my so-called mother gasped. "Now it's time for the finishing touches." She then delicately placed a silver headband in my wavy hair and slid two satin flat shoes on my feet that were the same shade as the dress. The headband had an intricate design and a small flower made of the precious metal on the left side with a small diamond for the centre.

My eyes welled up and I managed a choked, "Thank you." Before I knew it I was in the middle of a family group hug and realized these people actually thought I was their daughter.

"Okay everyone we had better hurry up or we'll be late," said my father. He had blond hair the same as mine and the muscular build of a man who was a stone mason for a living.

We filed out the door and started walking towards the square with Ruby and Opal skipping on ahead. The town square wasn't that hard to find because that was where everybody was heading.

When I had almost reached the square I heard a voice yell my name behind me. I turned around and saw one of the girls from the pictures on my desk. I stopped and so did the rest of the family I was apparently a part of.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Chase. How are you today?" the girl asked.

"We are quite good, thank you Garnet," replied my father. "Alright Annabeth you can go on with Garnet to the register and get all accounted for and we'll be in the crowd watching."

Garnet quickly grabbed my hand and started pulling me along. We reached a stand and stood in line for a while and then I was at the front. I was asked my name, age, and date of birth while the worker checked to make sure I was on the list. It only took a moment and I was waved on. I met Garnet on the other side and we continued to the roped off area for sixteen year-olds stand to wait.

It took only fifteen minutes for the crowd to settle down and for every person to arrive. When that happened the mayor gave a speech about a rebellion of districts, why we have the Hunger Games, and how it is so much more now. Then the anthem of Panem was played and the District 2 escort came to the microphone. She was a woman in a garish yellow dress with shoulder pads and gold spikes on the shoulders. The woman, whose name was Zelia, wore a fluorescent pink, curly, stacked wig.

"Hello District 2 and happy Hunger Games! As you know this is the twenty-seventh annual Hunger Games. It is now the time we have all been waiting for. Should I draw the girl's name or the boy's first?" Zelia bubbled.

"Girl's!" shouted out the spectators.

"All righty then! Ladies get to go first!" Zelia bounced over to the big glass ball on her left and dropped her hand deep inside. She swished it around and around for about thirty seconds then snatched up a folded piece of paper. She ceremoniously opened it and read in a dramatic voice, "Our female tribute from District 2 is… Annabeth Case!"

"Go on Annabeth," Garnet whispered and gave me a slight shove in the direction of the stage set up in front of the Justice Building. Garnet had already told me that all possible tributes agreed that I should be the one to go to the Games and that no one would volunteer for me.

"Come along Dearie, don't be shy," crooned Zelia. She led me towards the microphone at centre stage and asked, "Are there any volunteers to take Ms. Chase's place as tribute?"

The crowd was silent and when it was apparent that nobody wanted to step forward she crowed, "Congratulations! Annabeth you are the official female tribute for District 2!"

I didn't feel that lucky at the current time because I knew what the Hunger Games was. It was a competition like the ancient gladiator fights; a fight to the death where the last person standing alive wins.


	2. 2 - My Luck Gets Worse

**A/N:**I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story and left encouragement and advice. I am new to writing in chapters so please bear with me as I try to write longer ones and I want you to know I write in spurts because it all depends on my mood and schedule. I hope you enjoy this one chapter anyways.

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Percy Jackson and the Olympians**** or ****The Hunger Games****. All credit goes to the authors Rick Riordan and Suzanne Collins. **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Chapter 2 – My Luck Gets Worse**

I stood silently on the stage set up in front of the Justice Building; I contemplated the situation I was in with growing horror. Shockingly I had been placed in the history of one of my favourite book series, which is The Hunger Games trilogy, I was now a Tribute in the Games which is almost certain death, and I have no idea how to get home or if any other demigods were in Panem too. When I compare what problem I'm faced with now I believe this may just be my worse predicament yet, and that's saying something, all things considered.

I started to tune back in to what was happening around me as Zelia was about to pull out the male Tribute's name. She had just as much enthusiasm as she had when she drew mine; She seemed like she was about to explode with anticipation. I only hoped it was not someone who was my 'friend' here, but I wasn't going to count on it with my luck.

"And the male Tribute for District 2 is…Julius Mathews!" Zelia announced into the microphone.

I looked down at the throng of citizens to see who I was up against for my District. It was a well muscle young man around the age of 17; Julius had deep brown eyes, chestnut hair to about his cheekbones that flipped out, and he was what we would call hot. He seemed like an easy going guy who was confident in himself and enjoyed having fun and making people laugh.

As Julius strode onto the platform and towards the microphone he looked at me and winked. _Oh Jeez. You have to be kidding me!_ I thought. From that wink it seemed to say that he liked me and that we may be friends. All I could do though was look down at my shoes and try not to think of what it could mean.

It wasn't long before I found out that there were no volunteers for Julius. After it had all been settled we were made to shake hands and head into the Justice Building for our good-byes.

I was lead into an elevator by a couple of Peacekeepers and escorted into a plush room where every furnishing seemed to be covered in burgundy velvet. Roughly two minutes later my mother, father, and sisters came in to congratulate me, wish me the best of luck (_yeah like that's going to happen_), and say they would be rooting for me. Our time was almost up when my youngest sister, Ruby, took a small hairpin out from behind her back. She held it out towards me palm up and open. The pin was a lovely gold inlaid with beautiful amethyst gems.

"This is for your token," Ruby said with a small smile. "You will take it won't you Annabeth?" I looked her right in the eyes and I saw just how much this meant to her and I felt like I was about to cry.

"Of course I will Ruby. It is extravagant and I will wear and treasure it always." After I said that she grinned and jumped at me, nearly taking me to the ground in a giant bear-hug.

Just at that moment the Peacekeepers came in and shepherded them all out saying their time was up. I gave them all last one hug and said my final good-byes to each of the members of my supposed family.

It didn't take long for all my 'friends', Garnet included to make their way up after that. Garnet was ecstatic about me going in. She was so sure of herself and the fact that she thought her best friend was going to win those games and be crowned Victor. It took all my willpower to keep my tongue still and say that there was no way on Earth that I was going to be crowned.

Once more the Peacekeepers came in saying it was time for them to leave. As soon as they had all exited the room and building I was walked briskly down to the train platform and was loaded on to it. I had no idea where Zelia or Julius was at that time and I didn't even know who my mentor was, so I went to explore the train.

One of the mute servants of the Capitol, an Avox, quickly found me wandering the corridors of the train. He politely showed me to where my room was and then moved me along to the sitting area where Zelia, Julius and both male and female mentors were seated on comfortable chairs and couches.

"Hello Annabeth. My name is Benvella." I looked at who was speaking and was met with a piercing gaze from a pair of hazel eyes. Benvella had slightly curly, waist length, brown hair. "I am going to be your mentor considering you are the female Tribute for this year. This is Kilton, and he will be Julius' mentor." She pointed to a muscular man sitting to her left who had the same kind of eyes with a lighter colour of hair.

"We are about to watch the recap of the Reapings," explained Julius to me. He gestured to an empty seat beside him on the couch and smiled at me. I smiled back to be polite. I did not want this guy to think I liked him; I had Percy to think of.

_Oh gods! Please don't let him be here too!_ I had completely forgotten him until this point and I wanted Percy to be safe and out of harm's way. I didn't want to possibly face him in the Hunger Games. He was my boyfriend and I don't think having to kill each other for peoples entertainment is exactly what you would call 'forming a good bond'.

Anyways, I accepted the seat offered to me. As I sat down Zelia turned the television on. We were on a little early so we got to see Caesar Flickerman interview some important official person for a bit. He was wearing his typical midnight blue suit with twinkling lights and his hair was dyed the colour of a purple plum. His lips were done up in the same hue. Other than the change in colour Caesar looked exactly the same as when the books take place.

After a few minutes of listening to the exchanges it was time for the replaying of the Reapings. It started in District 1. Athos and Stephanie were the Tributes from them and I knew that they were kids I didn't want for enemies because of where they were from.

District 2 was next. We didn't pay much attention to that because we were there when it happened. It was a bit odd seeing my face on TV though. It was like seeing another person go through exactly what happened to yourself.

Then it was on to 3. They looked like they might be good allies so I stored them mentally in my mind. Albert and Sage; I would have to try talking to them during training in the Capitol.

Up next was the fishing district; District 4. I remembered that they were a Career district so I made sure to pay plenty of attention to it. The district started with the girls just like each one before it. Her name was Aquaria. She had raven black hair and sparkling blue eyes. She was around my height and probably was 15. She didn't look like much, but I knew she was going to be a very difficult opponent in the arena.

When it was the boys turn I was on the edge of my seat. I wanted to see who my competitor would be and not miss a thing. The only problem was when I heard his name; _Perseus Jackson._

I swear I nearly fainted and I just about fell off the couch. I saw my boyfriend slowly make his way up to the stage and stand in the middle with 4's escort. My heart was going about 200 beats a minute at that point. I prayed to every single Greek god and goddess I knew of that I would not have to face him. I don't know what I would do if I had to. Every second felt like hours. All of a sudden a clear voice rand out from the crowd.

"I shall volunteer as Tribute!" Out stepped a boy around 16. He had bleach blond hair and glittering green eyes that shined with a desire to bring pride to those he cared for. I couldn't help but almost burst out sobbing that Percy would not be in the arena. I now knew though that I would have to win and find him. After that I don't know what I would do. Maybe we could steal a boat and with Percy steering we could go away and not have to worry about any of this again.

Every district after that was not as important. I knew where Percy was and that he was safe. A few Tributes did stick in my mind though. Samuel from 7, Tucker and Taylor from District 8, from 9 there was Dimitri and Savannah, 13 year-old Jared from 10, final year contender Fiona from District 11, and Cynthia from 12 who was only twelve which was the youngest you could be in the Games.

As soon as the recaps were done we went to eat our dinner. Everything there was rich, decadent, and absolutely heavenly. It was so tasty I could have sworn it was ambrosia, the food of the gods. The meal did not last nearly long enough for me. It seemed as soon as I got one dish I received another even better. My personal favourite was the white chocolate-raspberry cake with dark chocolate icing and coconut sprinkled over top.

It was not long after I was stuffed full to the breaking point, that Zelia, Benvella, and Kilton sent Julius and I off to our cabins t bathe, get into our sleep wear and go to sleep. They each said we would be busy tomorrow and would need as much rest as we could get.


End file.
